Operation Impending Doom 3
by Queen Dark Wolf
Summary: What happens five centuries later. I don't think they'll be any romance. Yes, they all are mostly or entirely OCs but I guarantee none are Mary-Sues. In addition, they're will be violence later on, that's why I rated "T" but it may be changed.
1. Chapter 1: Not Another OID

The convention hall fills with thousands of Irkens, each one very similar to each other except minor changes of appearance. This appears to be much like from "The Nightmare Begins" however, it involves different characters. From the ground a trap door opens and a platform rises holding the new Almighty Tallest, Tallest Bleu. The new tallest is much like the old Tallests in appearance but with round blue eyes and a uniform similar to Tallest Miyuki.

"My Irken soldiers, without you we could not even attempt to conquer the universe," Tallest Bleu began pointing her hand to the crowd. "But of course, our mission is not done yet. They're still planets that have been recently discovered and have been added to the list of to be conquered planets. Every planet in the universe will be ours! And to do such, we have the wonderful Invaders!"

From behind several Invaders appeared. Some short, some tall. Tallest Bleu called out the first Invader.

"Invader Guacamole, I sign you planet Earth," Tallest Bleu. "Of course, it is at the far reaches of our galaxy and used for a fake mission, but we decided to add it to the conquer list since I believe to conquer the universe we leave no lifeforms not under our control. I assume you will do a better job then Zim."

Several Invaders went up and got assigned a planet.

"Invader Thour," Invader Bleu called up. "You are assigned planet Thorn, the planet filled with thorns and snakes."

"Oooh, a challenging planet!" Invader Thour said excited. He was hoping for a challenge which was not hard since he would probably be left with one of the harder planets being the shortest and all.

The last of the Invaders were being called up.

"Invader Fin, your planet is planet Squishy, full of poisonous mushrooms," Tallest Bleu announced as the last Invader went up. "Just don't eat any of them. That is the last of the Invaders! Phew!"

"Wait!" called out another Irken who was in line to get her planet. "What about me?"

"Tik?" Tallest Bleu questioned. "You were not one of the Invaders."

"What are you talking about and it is [i]Invader[/i] Tik!" Tik replied.

"You are a soldier, not an Invader," Tallest Bleu replied getting rather irritated with this fake Invader.

"But I am an Invader!" Tik lied.

"Sure you did, and if you continue this I will have to send you to become a food service drone, NOW OUT!" Tallest Bleu demanded.

"Just assign me a planet, please?" Tik pleaded. She always wanted to be an Invader but she had failed the test.

"No," Tallest Bleu simply replied and left to give all the Invaders SIR units. Tik saw the Tallest leave and teared up. All she wanted was to be an Invader and she was not waiting for another Operation Impending Doom. This was suppose to be the last one.

After the Invaders got the SIR units, they moved out to get ready to leave. Tik watched the Invaders leave when she noticed Invader Fork. She hid into a voot cruiser since she and Invader Fork did not get along. Ever since she broke the vending machine, Invader Fork was furious with her. That Irken likes snacks way too much.

Invader Guacamole got into his ship. He was a bit too tall for the ship and he needed a bigger one but he liked his ship too much to get a new one. In fact, it was just too shiny to get a new one. The ship was silver in color, the same color as his eyes and his uniform and boots. The ship flew off into the sky.

Invader Thour got into his ship too, but he had the opposite problem then Invader Guacamole. He was incredibly short and his ship was a lot larger then he really needed. In fact, with all the extra space, he just piled all his stuff there. Good thing Irken food doesn't go bad for in the ship there is some 100 year old food. Invader Thour wore a simple red uniform with no stripes that was incredibly dirty from his filthy nature and on his head were tiny dark brown eyes and perfectly straight antennas.

As for Invader Fin, she was in between the height of Invader Guacamole and Invader Thour. She had bright blue eyes and curly antennas. Invader Fin got in her Voot cruiser and took off. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Life of an Invader

As the ships took off, Tik remained in the ship watching for Invader Fork to be gone. Her tiny body fit well below the dashboard of the ship. She didn't really feel like dealing with Invader Fork this time.

The door to the ship opened.

[i]"Oh s-,"[/i] Tik thought as a taller Irken entered the ship. She saw white boots of this Irken who appeared to be dressed in a lab coat. Tik closed her magenta eyes hoping that she could wake up and it be all dream. For she feared what would come next. Either this Irken discovered her while they were ground or while it's too late. As the ship took off, Tik headed deeper under the dashboard of the ship. Oh great.

The white boot kicked Tik in the chest. Ouch. Tik tried to move away from the boot however in the process of moving the boot whammed her in the head. Finally Tik was far enough away from the boot she was safe.

"What am I kicking?" the Irken said to himself. He looked downwards to see a tiny Irken under the dashboard. He flinched at the surprise of someone being down there in his ship.

"Sorry, I was, hiding in your ship and -," Tik began to explain.

"Hey, have you been to an Vortian science lab?" the Irken asked.

"No," Tik replied, confused at the change of subject.

"Well, your going to since your in my ship," the Irken explained.

The ship finally landed and the Irken got out.

"Well, my name is Life and yours?" the Irken asked.

"Life?" Tik said. "Odd name, mine is Inv- just call me Tik." Tik had become accustom to telling people she was "Invader Tik" in hopes of getting more respect however Life had given her look of disbelief when she started saying "Invader".

"I know who the new Invaders are and your not one of them," Life told her. "However, I don't care about all that stuff. That is why I have the job I have, away from all the Invading and conquering and snacks...I really don't like snacks."

"You don't like snacks?" Tik asked.

"No, I don't," Life replied. "Weird, I know. But sometimes you just don't feel like a donut." Tik was confused how could anyone hate snacks, everyone liked snacks. I mean, Invader Fork would kill over snacks.

BACK WITH THE INVADERS YA!

Invader Guacamole sat in his ship and headed toward planet Earth. The ride was a bit uncomfortable but he dealt with it. Whatever it took to fly in a shiny ship. The ship descended from the sky to land on the blue and green planet.

Of course the planet is much different now since it has been 500.5 years. Invader Guacamole picked an area suitable for his house. Out came his SIR unit as he landed.

"Leek, what do you think of this home?" Guacamole said as he showed him the new base. The base was much more cleverly disguised then Zim's was. The metallic house was replicated to look like all the other houses on the street.

"Master, I believe this is very well disguised," Leek replied.

The both of them got there disguises on. Guacamole disguised himself as a blond haired human with grey eyes, white t-shirt, black pants, and boots. Satisfied, he signaled for Leek to do the same. Leek disguised himself as a black cat.

MEANWHILE...

Invader Fin is on planet Squishy. The planet is much like a forest with mushrooms everywhere. She remembered not to eat any of them. In the background she sees several tepees and a fire pit. She disguises herself into the creatures on the planet. The creatures on the planet have red skin, their eyes are black with white pupils, purplish/bluish hair, and often a tail. They are much taller then the Irkens, making Invader Fin shorter then all of them.

Fin entered the small village with her disguise on and signaled for her SIR unit, Is, to enter. Is was disguised as a strange green bird-thing that Fin had seen people have in the village.

"Hello, who are you?" asked one of the villagers.

"Fin," Fin replied.

"Fin?" the villager said. "Interesting, what village are you from?"

"I was kicked out of my village," Fin lied.

"How brave of you for you to say that," the villager replied. "Most people don't want to admit they are a criminal. Though we aren't suppose to allow in people who are kicked out of their village, I mean why would we want to have people who broke the law and end up getting kicked out of the village to be in our village? But I might get away with telling my folks you are on a hunter trip and you need a place to stay until you return to your village. But you will only get to remain her for not very long."

"How long?" Fin asked.

"Oh, maybe I can tell them you will be here for three years, longer then that would be a very long "hunting trip"," the villager told her.

"Three years for a hunting trip, that's long!" Fin blurted out. She was quite surprise anyone would do this "hunting" for three years.

"I know, you probably use to people just going for a year," the villager said. "But I have heard someone going three years. Come with me." She grabbed her arm and led her to a little hut.

"Who is this?" said another Hunter(what the species on this planet was called).

"Mother, this is Fin," the first Hunter told the other Hunter.

"Mother?" Fin said, curious as to what a mother was.

"Anyways, this is my Mother, and I am Violethopewarriorleader The Great Hunter," the first Hunter told her. "But you can call me V."

"Wow, long name," Fin said.

"Have you not earn many names?" Violethopewarriorlea(you know what I am just going to say "V") asked. "What is your full name?"

"Fin," Fin replied.

"Fin, just fin?" V asked. "Interesting, I never met anyone who just had one name unless you count the babies that come every century."

"Eh, oh, well, I just get use to saying Fin," Fin said. "I mean, is just too much to say." V laughed.

"What an interesting name, Fin-snacks-donuts-is-sparkle-rainbow-doom," V said, still laughing. "I never heard any of those names." 


	3. Chapter 3: The enemy of my frenemy

SOMEWHERE IN SPACE ON A VORT SHIP

"Once again those Irkens are taking over the universe," said a Vortian in the shadows. The Vortian appeared and looked much like Lard-Nar except with a red suit.

"And we have more allies, Sir," said another Resisty member who looked much like a giant stick bug but standing upright and with giant square black eyes. "I have gotten my people to join sides with the Resisty, it wasn't that hard."

The ship had aliens from many different races and there was so many that there was hardly any room. The Resisty members often complained how they needed another ship. It was hard enough to reconstruct three vort ships with limited supplies since the Irkens took them when conquering there planets. With the new additions of planets marked for conquests, the inhabitants had joined the Resisty.

"Bring forth the captured one!" shouted the Vortian.

"Yes, Chok," said the stick-bug-thing. He signaled for uniformed guards to bring out the one they wanted.

The door opened and the guards walked in with an Irken chained behind his back and looking down.

"State your name," Chok demanded.

"I never imagined anyone ever demanding anything from a superior Irken," the captured Irken said. "But in any case, my name is Krim. An elite soldier for the Irken military. Currently training to one day become an Invader. As soon as you release me from these chains."

"You know, we aren't going to do that," Chok told him. "Your race has wiped out whole races from our planets for selfish reasons!"

"Of course, that is simply how our PAKs are programmed," Krim replied. "We our to serve the Tallest and conquer the universe. It is our purpose."

"That's a stupid purpose," someone from the back said.

"Don't insult us," Krim said to them. "I am surprised you still think you captured me. You didn't capture me, you put chains on my wrists and I was willing for you to do that to me. You will be quite surprised when I tell you this, but I wish to join you." The ship fell silent at the shock of hearing that statement.

"You wish to join us when you hate us?" Chok responded.

"I am a defective," he told them. "But no one knows that. A defective, my PAK doesn't work like the way it is suppose to. If they found out they would kill me. I want to stop the Irken race from destroying the defects, but I have no intention of helping to prevent them from conquering the universe. But the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So therefore, I will help you to help the defects."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Chok asked.

"Keep me locked up until you trust me," Krim suggested. 


	4. Chapter 4: Who wants Guacamole?

Invader Guacamole stood before the new house in his new disguise. He investigated it to make sure it blend in. He signaled for Leek to come in the house. The house appeared normal inside, or at least normal for this time period. The walls were white in color and the floors were light oak. Guacamole sat on the leather couch and grabbed a tv remote and pointed it to the wall on the opposite side. He pressed the power button and a screen appeared on the wall. He looked through various television channels the humans received to see if any was of interest to him and would help with his mission. Nothing seemed to be of any use but he decided to leave it on a channel he found interesting.

On the screen appeared was a school setting with several teenagers in the school. Guacamole decided that perhaps he should enroll in this "school" he saw on the screen. His disguise appeared to be the same age as those in the show. Perhaps it would make him appear normal and learn more about the human race.

The next day, Guacamole entered a classroom of several other teens.

"Hello, I am Guacamole," he said, introducing himself. Everyone in the class laughed at his name. Guacamole quickly said that wasn't his actual name, it was a nickname, his real name was "Arnold" which was the name of one of the characters in the show he watched. The teacher signaled for him to sit. The teacher was old and scary looking like Miss Bitters but she had her hair down and wore a red shirt with ugly flowery skirt and black shoes.

Guacamole took his seat next to a short boy with bright red hair and freckles. The boy smiled at him and turned his attention to the teacher. Guacamole glared at the boy and turned his attention to the teacher.

"I am Freddy," the boy said to Guacamole. "Where you from?"

"Uh, Scandinavia," Guacamole replied. He remember it being mention in one show.

"Scandinavia, that's pretty far," Freddy noted.

"Shush!" the teacher ordered. "I am Miss Grumpy."

"Hello Miss Grumpy," Guacamole said laughing at how stupid of name that was. Their teacher was named "Miss Grumpy" yet it was so funny he was named "Guacamole"?

Miss Grumpy snarled at Guacamole and Guacamole kept quite.

"She is mean," Freddy told Guacamole.

"I got that," Guacamole said.

The bell rang and the kids went off to lunch. Guacamole simply followed and entered the cafeteria. He went to grab some food as he saw everyone else doing that. He looked at the lump on his tray and almost threw up. The stuff looked vile and there was no way he could eat that. He threw the stuff away hoping no one noticed.

"HEY ARNOLD!" Freddy said behind him surprising him. Guacamole mumbled an Irken swear under his breath.

"Don't. Do. That," Guacamole said very annoyed.

"Sorry, do you want to hang out after school," Freddy asked. "I got two AB/CD concert tickets!" (AB/CD is a play off of AC/DC)

"No," Guacamole said to him, he was not interested in whatever Freddy planned. He would only be abolishing Freddy very soon when he completes his mission.

"Everyone is going to the concert, it is right in town!" Freddy protested. "We could go, and be us, you know, we would be like brothers."

"I'm not interested," Guacamole said getting really annoyed with Freddy. "I have more important matters to intend to."

"What's more important then an AB/CD concert!" Freddy said waving his arms around emphasizing his point and knocking off Guacamole's PAK which was disguised as a backpack. The PAK disguised faded revealing itself.

"Oooh, what's that?" Freddy said seeing the PAK on the ground. Freddy picked up and Guacamole grabbed it from him.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Guacamole said throwing Freddy off of it. The result ended up having something fall out. Guacamole put his PAK back on initiating the normal backpack disguise. He picked up the fallen object and it started playing a video.

"Hello, I guess you discovered this, I have inserted this into all Irken's PAK after traveling back in time and returning," a mysterious figure on the video said. "A little video and on this video, I would like to warn you about the coming war between the Resisty and the Irken race. Of course, there was that war long time ago that the Resisty lost but they were smaller back then. Now they have grown and have joined forces with the defectives. Now it may have not happen yet, but it will happen soon if not now. Of course, I only wanted to activate this video in case I change my mind about joining forces with the Resisty. I am on both sides right now, I am a defective yet my PAK still wishes for me to be loyal. But for right now I am on the Resisty side and that's how I know about this. If you found this out before I activated this video somehow, well, if you tell anyone they won't believe we our a threat and will laugh at you." 


	5. Chapter 5: Fork comes in

Everyone remained oblivious to the video that was playing. He placed it back in his PAK and frowned. This was not good. Of course, the Irken Empire was great, much greater then the Resisty, but the Resisty could have beaten the Irken Empire when they were small. Of course, unlikely, but if they were bigger now and had Irkens on there side, even Resisty...

"Hey Arnold, mah man, so about deh concert," Freddy began. Guacamole grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him across the room. The linoleum flooring had cracked from the impact. A crack was also heard from Freddy which possibly meant Freddy had at least one broken bone.

"Don't even think for a second I am your friend," Guacamole said to him. He was rather irritated with the human. He would just not listen to "No" as an answer.

When Guacamole had arrived in his base through the elevator (everyone had one now-a-days) he went straight to the computer. He contacted Invader Fork.

"Hey Guacamole, how is the mission comming?" Fork said chewing some salted nuts while sitting on the universe's most comfortable couch.

"Isn't that Vort?" Guacamole asked recalling that Vort was the home to the universe's most comfortable couch.

"Yeah, so?" Fork replied.

"That isn't the planet you were assigned," Guacamole noted.

"Whatever, I am taking a break from my mission right now," Fork explained. "It takes a while for my plan to finish."

"Anyways, I have favor to ask of you," Guacamole said.

"What is the favor and what do I get in return?" Fork said, eager to get this over with. He only cared if it involved snacks.

"Let me explain first," Guacamole said. "I have recieved a video that has been placed in all of our PAKs according to the video which stated the Resisty and the Irken defectives were joining forces and are going to rage war upon the Irken Empire and-." Fork started laughing hysterically at this ridiculous idea of the Resisty and the Irken defectives thinking they could possibly do anything to try and stop the Irken Empire.

"As I was saying," Guacamole said, trying to interrupt Fork's laughter.

"You, hahaha, got to be kidding me, hahaha," Fork tried to say without laughing. "Oh man, you are one funny guy. Hahaha."

"FINE!" Guacamole said now getting rather angry with Fork. "I will ask someone else for the favor I was going to ask of you." Guacamole cut off the connection.

MEANWHILE...

Life left his work and was surprise to see Tik on the ground, crying.

"Why are you crying?" Life asked curious as he headed over to Tik.

"I don't want to be an Invader anymore," Tik said to him. "I thought it over and I have changed my mind."

"That isn't something to cry over," Life said. "You are lying aren't you? There is something more."

"This other defective came to me and...," Tik explained whipping away her tears. "She explained to me how the Irken empire is so cruel to the defectives and how we should stop them if we want to live. I agreed with her, and felt like, you know, my life has been wasted. Why I didn't do this earlier? It was so clear, they didn't want me because I was a defective."

"I understand, so am I," Life said to her trying to comfort her. He felt a strange feeling he had never felt before as he approached the little Irken. Suddenly the feeling went away. It must been a glitch in his defective PAK.

"Odd," Life said to himself.

"Hmmm?" Tik said.

"Oh, it's just a glitch," Life said to her.

Krim appeared and looked at Tik. She smiled at her and she went up towards Tik.

"Have you made up your mind?" Krim asked. "Will you join us?"

"Yes," Tik said. "Life, goodbye, I am going to join the rest of the defectives to show the other Irkens what we want."

"Not without me," Life said. "I will join too."

"Great, two new recruits, you better hurry," Krim said. She lead them to a Vort ship where they boarded.

Life began to feel the same feeling he had felt earlier. He glanced down to realize his hand was in Tik's. He jerked it away surprise to find his hand there. He was curious as to what about Tik that caused this glitch to occur in his PAK and what this glitch was. Tik glanced over at Life and she had felt the same feeling. However she was more oblivious to the fact something was wrong to cause her to feel this way. It was clearly not normal feeling an Irken has. 


End file.
